


black kefta

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [27]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Sharing Clothes, back at these two w their.... weirdo relationship babes!!, in a way!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: The Darkling had left his kefta behind.





	black kefta

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober prompt day 27: coat.  
can be read as a prequel to monsoon but also as a stand alone so [shrug emoji]

The Darkling had left his kefta behind. Alina, who had been asked by a messenger of his to go to his war room, eyed the item nervously. She fingered her own kefta, trying to let the anxiety she felt behind.

Alina wasn’t allowed a black kefta - no, that color was his and his only; she wore white, golden thread and black offsetting it, a clear message of who she belonged to -, but she had always wondered how his would feel on her shoulders, heavy, the Darkling’s comforting smell all around her. It was a question that weighed heavily in her mind as she stood by his side.

A minute wouldn’t hurt, right? Alina shook her head, shedding off her own kefta and setting it aside on the available chair, brown eyes focused on the prize. She put her hands on the fabric, pulling it on her shoulders - putting it fully would hinder her if she heard the Darkling coming, and time was of the essence -, bringing it closer together with her hands, breathing in the scent that seemed to be concentrated there.

As Alina knew, he smelled nice - comforting, warm, something she couldn’t name as the main scent -, and she breathed in deeply, eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

“Lovely scene.” The Darkling said, and Alina panicked, eyes opening as she looked at the door, where the Darkling was. His grey eyes shone with amusement, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. Alina felt her face redden, impossibly so. 

“I’m - I’m sorry, I…” She was stammering, and Alina felt like a ridiculous child, shedding off the kefta, putting it back hurriedly in place and bowing.

“Rise.” He said, striding near her, and Alina obeyed. He put one hand in her arm and another on her chin, rising her face, fingers warm, the scent she had been wrapped in a moment before stronger than before. Of course it’d be stronger straight from the source. Forced to stare into his eyes, Alina couldn’t do much. “You in a black kefta isn’t half bad, I’ll admit. Unfortunately, I’m the only one allowed to wear that color.”

A pause. A beat, long enough for him to smirk, kissing her with passion Alina couldn’t imagine the Darkling having. Alina reciprocated the kiss, too flustered at first, and then matching the pace he insisted in having, too fast at points and yet gentle, slow.

When he let go - the two slightly breathless, Alina bit her lower lip.

“Wonderful, my Sun Summoner, but maybe later. Put on your kefta, we have places to inspect.” Alina nodded, hurriedly grabbing her own coat, and missing the way the Darkling looked at her, and then back at his kefta, a small smile taking his face.


End file.
